Condena sin Prisión
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Draco aparece en un lugar sin saber como ni porque ha llegado allí. No esta solo, Hermione Granger también vaga por las sombras perpetuas del lugar. El joven Malfoy tendrá que enfrentarse a enemigos internos para vencer a los externos. Aunque algunos demonios siempre permanecen.


Esta historia es para Cornellie ( u/2428237/Cornellie) que pidió un relato donde Draco fuera protagonista. Espero que la disfrute.

* * *

No saben cómo han llegado. No saben donde están. No saben por qué están aquí. Solo saben una cosa, no pueden salir.

Una habitación enorme, tan grande que apenas puede vislumbrarse los altos techos y las paredes solo son una oscuridad asfixiante que les envuelve como una manta pesada. Deberían permanecer juntos y no alejarse el uno del otro para protegerse mutuamente pero son enemigos. Jamás podrían cooperar.

Draco se sienta hastiado en el frio suelo de piedra y se abraza a las rodillas mientras mira a la otra persona que ha sido enviada a aquel lugar. Su cara era inescrutable pero en pocos minutos ya había memorizado cada rasgo, imperfección y brillo de su rostro. Y es que a pesar de ser una vulgar sangre-sucia, amiga del estúpido Potter y su enemiga, ella seguía siendo la inteligente Hermione Granger.

Draco se arañó el brazo con fuerza, no quería pasar por eso otra vez y menos en ese momento. Hermione avanzó con paso firme por el borde entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz. Miraba de soslayo a Draco cada pocos minutos. No quería perderle de vista. Sin embargo su atención residía en lo que podía ocultarse más allá. Sombras inquietantes bailaban en la negrura. La imaginación jugaba con ellos haciéndoles creer que entes perniciosos les observaban. Al cabo de una hora no sabían si de verdad eran observados o todo era producto de una activa imaginación asustada.

Se sentaron lo más alejados que pudieron sin adentrarse en las sombras. La lógica y el instinto tiraban de ellos para acercarse más pero el rencor y el odio impedía que movieran un solo musculo. En el caso de Draco había algo más, no podía derrumbarse en esa situación y sabía qué pasaría si se acercaba más a Granger. Los últimos meses habían sido desastrosos para él. Todas las creencias que tan fervientemente defendía le habían llevado a ser una pieza prescindible en el ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que ser un mortifago le habría servido bien en el pasado pero ahora solo era un títere sin cabeza. Debía hacer lo que le ordenaran o moriría toda su familia.

Debía hallar la forma de hacer entrar a su tía Bellatrix en Hogwarts y luego matar a Albus Dumbledore. Si fallaba su padre en Azkaban recibiría la visita de los Dementores. Su madre sería la próxima compañía de Greyback y él sería convertido en un saco de carne y alimento para serpientes. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Aun le dolían las sesiones de Bellatrix. Lo había torturado hasta el límite. Según ella para fortalecerle y que nadie pudiera sacarle nada. Draco sin embargo no tenía tan claro el motivo "Altruista" de su tía.

Y ahora sin entender nada se encontraba en medio de la nada junto a la persona que más odiaba. No era para menos, ¿Cómo no odiar a una persona indeseable que no para de recordarle cuan bajo a caído Hogwarts? ¿Cómo no iba a odiar a una sangre-sucia que mancillaba el nombre de mago con su mera existencia? ¿Cómo no odiarla si se había enamorado de ella solo para descubrir luego que era una vulgar Muggle que había robado los poderes a algún mago?

Aun recordaba su primer encuentro. En medio de un tren abarrotado. Tras él ya se encontraban esos dos mastodontes a los que llamaba amigos aunque servían más como guardaespaldas visto su nivel de conversación. Y entonces choco con una tormenta de pelo. Jamás había vuelto a ver un desastre capilar de ese calibre. Totalmente enmarañado y encrespado. Draco estaba seguro que tendría el tacto de un cactus pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la sonrisa que le lanzó. La oyó preguntar por un sapo o un taco que se había perdido, pero no la escuchó se quedo allí de pie mirándola. Sin saber que decir o hacer. Era como si su cuerpo solo sirviera para observarla. No supo que había pasado hasta años después.

Estuvo obsesionado con ella varios meses incluso se carteo con su madre para preguntarle porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica. Luego vinieron dos mazazos seguidos. Se enteró de que era una asquerosa sangre-sucia y justo después entendió que era lo que sentía gracias a los consejos de su madre. La furia y el odio le corroyeron durante los años siguientes. Esa ladrona de magia le había engatusado y ahora era incapaz de romper esos sentimientos. Quería hacerlos añicos con un martillo pero eran indestructibles. Se sintió ultrajado, haciendo uso de sus malas artes le había seducido.

Luego vino el puñetazo y algo se rompió. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Estaba enamorado de un objeto inalcanzable. Los separaba un océano de diferencias insalvables. Aquel golpe le abrió los ojos y le hizo aun más desdichado. Los años siguientes solo deseaba volver atrás y seguir odiándola por manipular sus sentimientos. Así era feliz, ahora solo era un amasijo de dolor envuelto en una cascara de suficiencia y arrogancia que engañaba a todos menos a una persona. Su madre no se dejaba engañar por esa arrogancia Malfoy que tan bien fingía.

Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo, pero tras un primer intento de preguntarle lo dejo por imposible. Draco se cerraba en banda ante cualquier mención a lo que le pasaba. Alegando que no le ocurría nada se marchaba de la habitación con toda la educación y diplomacia de la que era capaz. Aunque se notaba el dolor, Narcissa lo veía en los fríos ojos grises de su primogénito.

Así paso Draco cada curso en Hogwarts. Fingiendo que odiaba a la persona que le poseía. No le costaba demasiado, era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo y ella una asquerosa sangre-sucia, el desprecio jamás fue fingido pero se le clavaba en el pecho como una daga al rojo. Cada insulto que le lanzaba, cada mirada cargada de veneno, todo eso hacia mella en Draco aunque siguiera haciéndolo día tras día para guardar las apariencias. Sus amigos disfrutaban de hacer sufrir a Granger, Potter y Weasley. Él debía seguirles la corriente y como Malfoy y líder nato debía ser el más cruel. Y lo fue, no escatimo crueldad hacia todos, en especial hacia Granger. Nadie nunca debía averiguar la verdad y menos Granger.

— ¿Te importaría dejar de asesinarme con la mirada, Malfoy? — Preguntó con frialdad Hermione clavándole sus ojos marrones en el pecho del chico. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. Su primera reacción fue la de bajar la cabeza avergonzado, por suerte su instinto Malfoy le rescató antes.

— Claro que me importa asquerosa sangre sucia. — Espetó con toda la crueldad que fue capaz pero por alguna razón no sonó convincente. Y cuando no eres convincente delante de la persona más inteligente de tu generación ya puedes empezar a rezar.

— Aquí pasa algo extraño — Murmuró Hermione levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia él. Se puso frente a Draco que lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar empujarla. Su corazón se disparó y lo sintió subir por su garganta tratando de huir. Su frente se perló de sudor y pronto tuvo que pestañear para poder ver algo. — Qué poco ímpetu — Dijo Hermione atravesándole con la mirada. — No será… No eso es imposible. ¿O no lo es? — No le quitaba ojo y Draco notó que su expresión le estaba traicionando. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, y nunca habían estado a solas. No estaba preparado. — No me lo puedo creer. El señorito perfecto y odia Muggle se ha enamorado de una Sangre Sucia. — Prorrumpió Hermione a carcajadas. Draco se puso rojo mezcla de vergüenza y furia pero no hizo nada. Estaba paralizado. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos labios moviéndose al ritmo de su risa. No lo aguanto ni trató de resistir el impulso. Se lanzó al vacío esperando que la caída no le matase. La besó. Fue un beso breve, apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para que todo el cuerpo de Draco sufriera un espasmo y notara como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba. Era su primer beso, inexperto, breve y robado. Pero la dulzura que manaba de la boca de Hermione, su aroma, la suavidad y calidez de sus labios hicieron que Draco perdiera la noción del tiempo. Y un instante se convirtió en una eternidad. Y todo acabo desmoronándose. Lo escuchó antes de sentirlo, el estampido sónico le desoriento. Su cabeza giró violentamente y notó un latigazo en el cuello seguido del dolor en la mejilla y un ardor intenso que se extendía por ella. Parpadeo para recobrar el sentido y vio el brazo de Granger moviéndose a toda velocidad, no pudo hacer nada, una segunda bofetada se estrelló contra su mejilla sana. — ¿De verdad creías qué una sucia inmundicia como tú podría llegar a enamorarme con un patético beso?

— Aléjate de mi, Granger. — Espetó Draco empujándola y levantándose para marcharse. Estaba confuso. Había hecho una estupidez que volvería a repetir sin dudarlo, pero nunca imagino que Granger fuera tan fría y cruel. Las bofetadas las esperaba, al fin y al cabo le partió un diente en tercero. Pero aquella pregunta tan llena de inquina y veneno no podía imaginarla saliendo de sus labios. A lo mejor de su tía o de Pansy, pero no de ella. Le dolió, no quería admitirlo pero la diminuta esperanza que mantenía viva pese a todo murió en ese momento.

— ¿Eres un cobarde, Malfoy? Huyes de una chica sangre sucia. Ven y pégame, sé que lo deseas. ¿O eres un cobarde como tú padre para hacer lo que deseas? Seguro que has soñado muchas noches con darme una paliza y después hacerme el amor. Lo notó en esos ojos tan oscuros. Eres un maldito lunático, y acabaras comprendiendo que te encanta hacer daño a la mujer que amas. — Draco se detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta, estaba furioso pero a la vez no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Granger y esta le sonrió con malicia. Justo en ese instante llamas rojas y anaranjadas subieron por el pantalón de la chica y la envolvieron. Se revolvió de dolor, su cuerpo cayó hecho un ovillo y se revolcó por el suelo tratando de apagarse. El fuego creció en intensidad y una corriente de aire caliente golpeo a Draco en el pecho. Un segundo estático, Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Otro segundo y se quitaba la camisa a toda prisa mientras corría hacia Hermione. Se lanzó con la camisa por delante y la tapo todo lo que pudo golpeando las llamas hasta extinguirlas.

Vio humo y piel incandescente y su cuerpo salió despedido nueve metros en el aire. Rodó violentamente contra él suelo. Un dolor ardiente le atravesó el pecho y respirar se convirtió en una tortura. Cada bocanada de aire que su acelerado corazón demandaba era una punzada de dolor a lo largo del costado. Tosió con todas sus fuerzas como si se estuviera ahogando, comprobó horrorizado que sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre.

No tuvo tiempo a recapacitar. Olor a quemado y algo tiró de él de nuevo. Volvió a volar y cuando chocó sintió desvanecerse el mundo a su alrededor. Si antes el dolor en su pecho era intenso ahora solo existía eso. No había nada salvo el dolor y el lacerante abrazó de un fuego que quema sin quemar. Notó un burbujeo en su interior como si algo se hubiera pinchado bajo el agua.

Su vista se nubló pero aun así vio claramente que lo había golpeado. El suelo a sus pies se lleno de vomito ensangrentado mientras contenía la nueva arcada. Era horrible. Draco jamás había visto algo tan… No sabía expresar como sentirse, su cerebro abotagado por el dolor era incapaz de pensar más allá de la terrible y escalofriante visión que se alzaba frente a él.

Hermione avanzaba hacia él con paso firme. Su cuerpo era ahora un cumulo de cenizas y carne quemada. Su pelo aun incandescente en algunos puntos se quemaba lentamente como un incienso nauseabundo. Su cara estaba abrasada, su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido, convertido en una gelatina blanca que bajaba por su mejilla huesuda y carente de piel. El ojo derecho le miraba con un odio tan intenso que Draco era incapaz de moverse. Su ropa había desaparecido pero la desnudez mostrada no era más que una visión traumática.

El brazo derecho había desaparecido convertido en un hueso negro y cuatro tendones fundidos. Su mano a pesar de no estar conectada a nada seguía moviéndose y sus dedos se apretaban con fuerza creando un puño humeante. Algo similar ocurría con el resto del cuerpo, se veían huesos por doquier y los órganos internos eran un amasijo de carne cocinada. No podía seguir viva y sin embargo se acercaba hacia él con una determinación homicida. Draco solo podía pensar en los miles de inferís que poblaban las historias de su tía.

— ¿De verdad creías qué alguien podría quererte? Eres un miserable que se mueve por beneficio propio. Jamás te metes en peligros sino obtienes algo a cambio. Ni siquiera eres un buen mago, tienes que beber y prosperar de los contactos de un padre tan inútil como tú. Si no fueras rico todos esos subordinados o "amigos" como tú los llamas, te mirarían con asco. No eres nada salvo dinero y una escalera al poder para tus compañeros. Si te ríen las gracias es por beneficio propio. Todo tu entorno se mueve egoístamente. Y aun así tenías la absurda idea de que un beso, que roza lo vergonzosamente pueril, iba a hacerme olvidar tu trato miserable y tus maltratos e insultos. Debes ser muy ingenuo o increíblemente ególatra para pensar que semejante engendro podría causarme algo más que repulsión. Seis años insultándome y crees que un beso haría olvidarlo todo y me convertiría en tu mascota de juegos. Soy la alumna más brillante de la generación, no una de tus conejitas de usar y tirar. Harry te supera en valor y Ron en lealtad, es más dudo que conozcas tales términos. Ellos son mejores que tú en todo. Si tuviera que enamorarme de alguien lo haría de ellos, sucio hurón. Reptil traicionero. — Draco escuchaba cada palabra sin poder creer aun que esa mandíbula vacía pudiera articular tales sonidos de ultratumba.

Hermione le agarró del pelo y le irguió arrancándole gran parte de su cabello. Miró con repulsión aquella mata dorada y la lanzó con asco a la cara de Draco que quedo manchada de la sangre que contenía. No se tuvo que llevar la mano a la cabeza para saber que podría tocarse el cráneo. El dolor que envolvía a latigazos su cabeza era suficiente. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo sin embargo estaba viendo como una Hermione totalmente destruida por el fuego lo hundía en la más absoluta miseria, pues pese a su orgullo sabía aceptar internamente la verdad. Y Hermione no paraba de decir una tras otra. Él no era nada sin su dinero. Muchas grandes familias mágicas se las miraba con repulsión por ser pobres. Los Weasley eran más antiguos que los Malfoy pero ser pobres hizo que la fama recayera sobre los segundos.

Aun así el orgullo Malfoy reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Draco. No iba a permitir que una asquerosa sangre sucia le insultase a él y a su familia. Podía estar enamorado de ella pero la odiaba con toda su alma. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y con un movimiento de varita un rayo negro surgió de la misma e impacto en el frágil cuerpo de Hermione que estalló en pedazos. Una fina capa de cenizas envolvió a Draco. Este empezó a retorcerse quitándosela de encima causando que el dolor en el pecho aumentara en tal grado que le tiró al suelo. No entendía que había hecho. Solo iba a petrificarla y sin embargo la había volatilizado. ¿De dónde salió ese rayo negro? No conocía ningún hechizo con ese color. Una lagrima solitaria surco su mejilla cuando su cerebro entendió que acababa de asesinar a la única mujer que amaría.

— ¡CRUCIO! — Gritó Bellatrix para liberar a Draco del hechizo. En ese instante, el muchacho parpadeo y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su cuarto, junto a su tía. El dolor había desaparecido y lo ocurrido iba difuminándose en un mal recuerdo. Ahora sí que nada tenía sentido. — Es impresionante, Draco. Tu padre no duro ni cinco minutos antes de suicidarse. Tú has aguantado cinco horas y has destruido tu debilidad.

— No entiendo. — Dijo Draco tratando de recordar algo que le explicara la situación.

— Los recuerdos a corto plazo quedan borrados con este hechizo, para evitar interferencias con la prueba. — Explicó Bellatrix mirando con algo parecido al orgullo aunque era difícil afirmarlo. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su tía. — Has pasado la prueba de vencer tu debilidad. Tal y como el señor tenebroso había ordenado. Ahora estás preparado para ser un Mortifago.

Draco dejo de escuchar, sintió rabia hacia su tía y hacia el señor Tenebroso. Le habían torturado en todas las formas por simple capricho. Su debilidad seguía vigente, jamás le dejaría. Esta experiencia solo le había demostrado dos cosas a Draco. Nunca confíes en el Señor Tenebroso. Y algo mucho más importante. Algo que siempre le había provocado insomnio.

Se podía amar a alguien con toda el alma y odiarla al mismo tiempo sin que ningún sentimiento anule al otro.

Amaba y odiaba a Hermione Granger con toda su alma.


End file.
